


Markings of the Sky

by UncleAuntieFeli



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anxiety, BIG FISH BOIF, BOUT TIME, Comedy, Fluff, Link is selective mute, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mystery, Post-Ganon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, get a room, kinda short, like dude, no smut here better luck next time, this is very fluffy, yall these dudes r so gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleAuntieFeli/pseuds/UncleAuntieFeli
Summary: Link's back hurts. He doesnt know why though and thinks its an old wound, so he has Sidon look at it. But what Sidon finds is beautiful.





	Markings of the Sky

His back burned every time he defeated one of Ganon’s Blights and saved the soul of the champion impressioned in the beast. He never knew why though. He’d feel his limbs burning from time to time. Sometimes, it was when he completed a rather difficult shrine. But sometimes it was something so small as to play with a child. But it never really bothered him that much. He always chalked it up to wounds. And he never bothered to check them, always so busy with the task at hand. 

The last time he felt that same burning was after he had defeated the great calamity and saved the Princess of Hyrule. It hurt like nothing he’d ever felt before. As if something was cutting deep into his flesh, along his spine and into his heart, as if trying to cut it out. The pain blinded him for a short time, as the world turned white and he collapsed onto his knees. He remembered Zelda’s worrying voice as she rushed to his aid. 

That had been several months ago. Link had never check to see what the cause of such things was, and he insisted that he was fine when Zelda questioned him. That it was one of his old wounds being an annoyance. The curiosity though, was there. He wondered why his limbs burned as often as they did, why his back seemed to be the vocal center of the pain. And why it rarely reached to his chest. 

But again. He was too busy to answer such questions when putting the kingdom of hyrule back in order was currently top priority. 

Princess Zelda had wanted to start in Zora’s domain. Not only did she have an alive contact her to help aid her, but she had alive friends, and a father figure. Despite Link being there, he was silent, and due to many of his still missing memories, he was disconnected with her at times. King Dorephan would be able to provide the missing familiarity that she desperately needed. 

The young Prince had suggested that they spend some time in the domain, to recover fully from the battle before they started their new quest. The King had agreed and they had been staying there for many weeks. But Link was starting to get fidgety, and his limbs started to burn again.

Maybe it was about time looked at his scars. Make sure there wasn't infection festering in one of them. 

Link rounded the corner, to where the private pools were for when the king or his son wanted to swim without drawing attention. Prince Sidon had given special permission to Link due to their particular… relationship. But sometimes Link would come to just relax. It was nice being in a place without eyes judging him where he went. Hell, he couldn't even take a piss now without someone eyeing him from afar. He missed the wilder days. 

Thankfully, this would be a perfect place to see what was up with his body. But before he could tug the undershirt over his head, the Prince’s crown came into view. 

“Ah. There you are.” 

Link looked to his beloved prince. The one he had confessed to soon before he left to defeat Ganon. He had been terrified that he wouldn't make it back alive. That this… thing… would kill him in the end, as it had did to so many others. He was afraid that he would never tell Sidon how he felt about him. How he didnt understand for the longest time why the Prince always made him feel so light and warm. Or how his heart would flutter when Sidon would smile with hope and laughter. Nor how he was afraid for him when the Prince took charge of an army without guidance from someone with experience next to him, guarding him, the entire time. How he nearly thought he had lost him when the Hinox came out of nowhere and grabbed him. And how relieved and proud he was, after taking down such a large monster and a swarm of bokoblins. 

When he confessed all of this to the Prince, he had broken down in tears for the first time he could remember. And the Prince, despite being so much above him, accepted the little hylian for all his worth. He had embraced him and said uttered not a word, as there was nothing to say. Before he let go, he kissed his lips and whispered. “Its ok. I know you’ll do great. I promise.”

Link had lived, clearly. He had stashed half of his inventory full of food, potions, and bottled faeries, to make sure he’d make it back to the one he loved, so he could embrace him once again. And when he did, Sidon ecoed the words he had said a month earlier. And as busy as he was, he had always found a bit of time for Sidon. 

However, Link never did get to telling Zelda about their relationship, and Link never got to sleep with his prince. It’ll happen when it happens, he keeps telling himself. 

“Going for a swim?” Sidon watched his lover undress before him, his eyes following the movements of his muscles and the lines that went with them where scars should have been, as if done in black ink. Wait. What. “I didn't know you got a tattoo. Quite a large one at that.” 

Link’s eyes darted to him in question, then to his arms where Sidon was looking. Black lines traveled down his arm to the tips of his fingers. There was illustrations breaking up the line work, of symbols and little cottages. Lines webbed around his arm, creating what looked to be a map. Spirals pointed upwards, and rough zig zag lines intercepted them. It reminded him a bit of Hebra Mountains. His fingers though, were coated with music notes. He recognized it to be one of Kass’s songs. 

Oh. 

Link looked to his other arm, where a different map laid out in black ink, looking like the Faron region. Things he had done was etched into his skin, revealing his actions in code, the only disturbance being the outline of the triforce of courage he had had since he was young. Link then quickly removed the rest of his clothings save for his briefs. The maps were on his legs, connecting and swerling on is toes. Areas Link could identify just because he was looking at his map so god damn often. It was on his abdomen too. 

Sidon had come closer, to inspect Link’s shoulder which quickly led to his back, as it all was connected. He couldn't help but gasp at the mural. 

A Divine beast lay on the four corners of his back, an illustration he often saw in the old scrolls, depicting a hero, a goddess of light, and a demon. Down Link’s spine was the Master Sword, large and true, exactly as it had looked in real life. A map of hyrule lay dully under it all. 

Sidon couldn't help but touch the illustration of Vah Ruta, a memory of his sister telling him of how she would one day help the hero save the world flickered in his mind. It brought sadness, which he quickly replaced with curiosity. The map, all connected, seemed to round to the center of Link’s chest. 

Sidon traced a line with his finger and rounded the small hylian to where the line had completely faded into skin. Right in the center of Link’s chest, bold and proud right where his heart would be, laid the triforce. He traced it and felt the small heart’s beat quicken. “Didn't think you’d be so bold.” Sidon took the rest of him in. There were often strange marks he didn't understand, but easily translated in Link’s mind. 

“I… didn't do this.” He said in beirly a whisper.

“Does Princess Zelda know about this?” Link shook his head. Sidon continued to trace the lines on the map on his body, which now told a story of history. The maps coincided with the scars on his body, as if he never had scars in the first place, but they told where he got them and how. If Sidon could read this, he’d surly have a heart attack. 

Once the Prince seemed satisfied enough with the trail he was following, he stepped back, and for a quick moment, Link though Sidon was dissatisfied with him for covering himself head to toe with tattoos. 

“In truth, i’ve never seen someone with so many before. Maybe a few, but this… Is a bit of a shock. I didn't know someone could do this.” He backed until he was at the water’s edge. 

“I’ve seen a bald guy with a brain tattooed on his head.” Link’s anxiety was growing just as the distance between the them was. But Sidon had grinned right before diving into the water. When he resurfaced he held a hand out to Link. 

“Join me.” 

Link, who had begun trembling, thinking it was over with what there was between them, had to force himself to relax enough to take Sidon’s hand. Sidon pulled him in and wrapped an arm around his waist, knowing full well how shit at swimming Link was. 

He peddled backwards, Link following lightly in his movements, until they were far enough from the edge. Then they just floated there, Sidon watching him, smiling softly. While the gesture offered and the current comfortable silence that surrounded them, almost romantic, should have put Link’s anxieties at ease, they only worsened them. 

Did Sidon not like it? Does he just not like the tattoos and wishes not to speak about it? Is the water a wish to hide his newly found markings? Is Link not reading the mood correctly? Is this really about a break up? He feels like he could puke at any second. 

Sidon, thankfully, noticed the sour mood Link was emitting. “What's wrong, love?” Sidon took his free hand and cupped Link’s cheek, directing him to look at him once more. 

Link looked at Sidon’s eyes, those golden eyes that Link could see specs of Green and Blue in. Eyes full of love and acceptance. Link’s anxieties seemed to melt away, but not right before spiking as he decided to let his partner know what was on his mind. 

“Do you not like them? … My markings, I mean.” His eyes darted briefly to the water surrounding them before coming back to the man he loved. 

Sidon’s eyes lit up in confusion, then understanding. “I never did say anything, did I?” Link shook his head. He let go of his cheek and moved to his waist as he moved through the water more slowly. “I apologize, my love. Many things were going through my mind at the moment. I had thought I voiced some of them, but it seems I didn't.” He laughed. “I wished to say that I found it truly beautiful. The way it forms around you and acknowledge every part of you. Its entrancing, in a way.” 

Sidon was calling Link beautiful, and here Link was, blushing like a mad man. And Sidon couldn't help but take amusement to that. 

“Who ever the artist was that did this, I must one day congratulate them. It's like a mural of our world.” But Link shook his head once more. 

“I didn't ask for this to get done.” Sidon had come to a slow stop and began floating belly up, dragging Link up to sit on his upper abdomen so he could see him. 

Sidon liked to think Link’s eyes looked like the bright blue sky. He had few memories of it as a child, and saw it in paintings. But until Link had freed his domain of the endless waters, he had never truly seen how blue the sky was. Even more so than the water he lived in. He decided then, that the color of the sky, the color of Link’s bright eyes, was his favorite color. 

In truth, all of Link reminded him of the sky. Just as his eyes were the blue Sidon would see in mid day that would turn sleepy at dusk. His hair, tan skin, and pink cheeks were like the sun rise and sun set, always so beautiful and vibrant. When he spoke, it sounded like thunder. Stronger than what one would have expected from someone so small who never uttered a word. His mood would come like a thunderstorm, and if you paid attention to his details, you would be able to see it coming and prepare for it. And his smile was bright and warm as the sun. 

Link was his sky. Something he’d never dreamt he’d be able to touch in all of his existence. 

“Odd.” Sidon replied after quite the long pause of just gazing at Link’s face that contrasted with the sky he loved so much. Even against the sky, Sidon had to say Link was far more beautiful. He blinked a few times and snapped out of his trance that he often catches himself in, more than he’d like to admit. “When did you notice it appear?”

“I didn't. Not till you pointed it out.”

“Really? I’ve heard tales of the little hylian running around nearly naked with a stick on fire in his hand, screaming through the hills, chasing a wild boar.” 

Link’s rosey cheeks darkened a bit and pouted. “That was when I first woke up.” 

“I've thought you’d eventually take note of the notes on your hands. Your gloves are fingerless, Link”.

Link continued to pout. “I thought it was mud.” And all Sidon could do was sigh. 

They watched watched the clouds roll lazely by as a cold wind promising of winter made Link shiver slightly. If it wasn't for Sidon’s large hands wrapped around his waist, he’d be cold and vulnerable. His thumbs rubbed circles into the small of Link’s back, the markings tingling slightly when touched in such a small intimate way. It reminded him that what they had going on was real. And that he should really tell Zelda. 

“I’ve been wanting to ask…” Link looked Sidon in the eyes, something that he liked to do often. His eyes reminded him of the earth around them. It help ground him to reality instead of getting lost in his maddening mind palace. “Uh… Never mind. Its dumb.” But then Link leaned down, showing interest in what he was going to say.

Sidon stared into Link’s eyes for a moment, as Link stared into his. No judgement was shared and for a moment, he looked away, his cheeks turning a lovely red. “I was wondering… if there was a reason as to why you wont have sex… with me.” 

Sidon had averted eye contact, instead looking to some suddenly really interesting rocks. He could feel his face burn, and he could feel Links eyes on him, which made his face hotter. There was a silence that for a moment made Sidon feel like maybe he had said something wrong, but then Link’s hoarse laugh from misuse broke it. 

He bent over from laughter, his body shaking from lack of air. When he got some of it, he began to calm down, though he wore a grin on his face. It was almost blinding. “Is that why? Sidon. You know I can't flirt. I’d ask you to fuck me, but were always in public.” He pecked his chin. “Our schedules don't match up very well. If you wanna fuck, we should probably schedule something.” 

Sidon, in great relief, smiled at him, but he was still a bit shy from the subject. “Tonight… if you’d like.” 

“I would.” Link pecked his lips. “But what about… This.” 

“I suggest you talk to my father or Muzu, if Princess Zelda doesn't already know. They are as old as time.” Link couldn't help but laugh. Sidon always liked poking at how old he and Zelda were. Even more so for his father and his father’s adviser. It was only fair as they did the same. 

“Link.”

“Hmm?”

“I feel like I don't tell you enough.” Link cocked his head, his eyes pure and blue. “I do love you. So much.” 

Link smiled, so warm at his prince whose warmth enveloped him like a rito blanket. “I love you too, Sidon.”

**Author's Note:**

> "WOT" Zelda screams from afar. 
> 
> Yoooooo. Its been... a year... NEAR A YEAR since I last posted anything. Sorry about that. I just am not too comfertable with my writing skills atm, nor do I have much time. As none of you know, I recently offically opened a shop!! I sell fan Merch. I got Lonkie, GG, TAZ, some other zelda shit... Ima get some new stuff for other fandoms soon. And then theres school. So its a bit. I also dont have a great attention span. Im actually thinking of dropping all thoes old projects for now. I mean, some... Some I dont even remember what or why I was writing them! Some I do. Like, most of the angsty ones r me just being angsty. Dont get me wrong. I love angst. Its just... Writing it... Its alot. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoyed this! It was really fun to write. Im not the fastest writer in the world, but it made me very happy to make! I hope ya'll feel fluffy and warm by the end of this, just as I did. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated!!


End file.
